


Swan

by MuteSwann



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (not with the animal), Abusive Relationship, Bestiality, F/F, Zoophilia, swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteSwann/pseuds/MuteSwann
Summary: Pearl is a ballerina at a ballet academy, when she watches a performance with swans she falls in love with one of them.Happens in an AU where Gems are like humans but look the same.





	Swan

**Author's Note:**

> If i re read it id probably not upload it but here it goes:
> 
> • One relationship may be perceived as abusive(not with the animal) so im tagging, but the story is not focused in it  
> • Contains depiction of sex  
> • Contains depiction of attraction and sex with an animal(swan)

Pearl is a ballerina among many ballerinas at the ballet academy. She is passionate about dancing, her legs have wounds.  
At the academy the ballerinas train and make small performances to an audience. Pearl is shy, but once she gets in the mood she even likes to show off a bit.

One day, they had a special visit at the ballet academy. Agata, an influential figure in the ballet world, came in looking for ballerinas to performe at her new ballet spectacle, it was going to be an amazing show, the ballerinas would dance along a flock of swans. The birds were trained to dance ballet, they were tallented.  
Agata stepped up at the stage and gave the ballerinas a small preview of the show. Her dancers were flawless, the music was touching, and then the swans came in the stage. They danced and flapped their wings along the music, they were gracious and beautiful.

Pearl was amazed, she had never seem such an spectacle before, it was groundbreaking, she felt a pinching urge to be part of it. And then, her eyes runned into a swan in particular, a large, wide swan, with slighly curly feathers. She had a rose adorned to the side of her head. Even thought this swan was big, she moved graciously like a plume, her dancing was hypnotizing, smooth and beautiful. And there was something about her. In this short moment nothing else existed; the other swans, the show, her fellow ballerinas, the academy, even herself, nothing existed. There was only a swan, dancing endlessly at a stage far away from the reach of space and time. Untill the endlessness of that short moment faded away, and the preview of the show was over, so the dancers went on backstage.

Pearl felt the weight of everything come back at once, she was dazed, she noticed her ballerina friends get up and go into stage, she went allong. It was tryout time, Agata sat back to watch and judge, she was very good at it.  
Pearl felt enxiety peek, she new they were extremely picky, it was her only chance, she had to give her very best or she would never get to be part of the show, or perform along that marvelous swan. She had to do it, she had to get to meet that swan, suddenly nothing else mattered as much. She was ecstatic. When the sign was given she started to dance like never before, her moves were dramatic and visceral, she performed the best sequences she knew. She pushed herself over the pain and sore limbs.  
The time was out and she was dizzy. They stayed lined up so Agata could elect her performers. It seemed like an eternity. Name after name and it was over, they didnt call for her.

She felt angry and disappointed. She NEEDED to be in the show.  
Unsatisfied, Pearl sneaked backstage after the chosen ballerinas. She was carefull not to be noticed, following Agata to her dressing room. The door closed, and she went ahead to get in herself.  
Hearing the door close behind her, Agata turned around angry, who could possibly just come inside her room?  
-..I'm sorry ma'am.. but I need to talk to you, I must be in your show.. I wont--  
-The tryouts are OVER, you can go now- Agata replied harshly. "You may LEAVE my room"  
-But.. I can do better, I promisse, if you give me another chance--  
-I only select the most APT dancers, this is no ordinary show like the ones you perform at this place, this is a SPETACLE that will get awards and recognition, it will be talked about for DECADES, and I am NOT doing that by allowing second-hand ballerinas second chances!  
Pearl swallowed nothing, it wasnt going to work out like this, she had to convince her somehow. She couldnt ignore the desire to just give everything else up for a chance in it, she was still dazed. The fantasy of training and performing along that beautiful swan urging her.  
-Please, I have to- i'll do anything you want! I'll do your housecleaning.. I'll do your laundry- Pearl asked holding her hands together in front of her. She was very nervous.  
-Oh my! You're THAT desperate? What use could I POSSIBLY have for you?- Agata stared down at the ballerina, what could she get out of this? She walked around her, judging; she wasnt that bad, she was good looking. She dressed cute, though far from sophisticated like a high class individual, but the atempt, it was cute. "Maybe she could be straightened up" she thought, "Maybe I could have a doll to play with, nobody needs to know".  
-You'll do anything?- she asked in a distrustfull tone, walking up to her.  
-Anything ma'am!- Pearl rushed to reply, obviously nervous, looking up as Agata came close to her.  
Agata reached out her big hands and placed them at the sides of Pearl's slender body. She was shocked at the touch, she didnt expect such a thing. She stood still as she felt Agata's hands move up at her sides, caressing her, reaching at her chest and pressing thumbs against her boobs.  
Pearl made a noise in response, she reached her hands at Agata's arms, her face red. She breathed faster, it was enjoyable, big hands around her, it wasnt a hard task. Agata moved her face closer to hers, she waited, eventuly feeling her lips against her own. She let her weight in Agata's hands. Her grip was rough.  
Agata moved her face away and said "I will let you in... And you BETTER deserve it"  
-You wont regreat it, ma'am, thank you! Thank you!- she was blown away with happiness, she really did it "Your show is going to be something else entirely! The choreography is amazing! And--  
-Enough.. you still have a LONG way to go, it's going to be a lot of hard work putting you in SHAPE, firstly, you are to stay quiet. I'm not letting you in to hear you talk.- Agata said before touching her face against hers again.  
Pearl was embarassed, but still excited to be able to see the swan again.

At the end of the day, Agata and her dancers packed to go back to their place. It was nothing compared to the small ballet academy, it was a huge theater with a beautiful large stage and seats for thousands of people. Pearl was amazed, it was all so sureal.  
She would share a room with the other dancers, she was used to it. At night, she couldnt sleep, everything was so unbeliavable, she was tired but restless.  
She thought again of the swans and couldnt wait to watch them up close.

Later, when the other ballerinas were asleep, Pearl walked around backstage in search of the place they kept the swams. Untill she finally found it, an unused bedroom now filled with hay and feathers. The swans were asleep, but she went in and looked around, they were beautiful. The noise woke them up, and they all turned to look at her. She complimented and caressed some of them. She kept looking untill she found her, the large pretty swan. She kneeled next to her, she looked back at Pearl. Her eyes were so deep and intense, she was even prettier up close.  
-Hi.. you're so... beautiful..- she said flustered, she held back not to touch the bird. " I saw your dancing earlier, it was unbeliavable and magic.." she felt dumb, she was talking to a swan who couldnt understand her language. But somehow she needed to say it out loud.  
The swan stared at her, sweet look in her eyes. She moved her head closer, touching her beak to Pearl's hand. She moved her hand and caressed the bird's head. Her feathers were very soft. It was so incredible, she really was there with this amazing creature...  
-I'm very excited to dance with you in the show..- she whispered as she slowly ran her fingers through soft feathers. The swan made a small noise and moved a bit, she stretched her long wings.  
-I hope we can be friends..- she looked at the bird as she started to walk off to the corner where the feeder was placed.  
Pearl sat there and watched it, what was she doing? commiting herself to such deviant things, going out in the open recklessly all because of some stupid desire of a momentanious pleasure. It was nothing like her. Pearl's thoughts were interrupted as she noticed the swan walking out of the room after eating. She rushed to get up and go after.  
The bird walked by a hallway and went in in another room, Pearl was behind her. Looking around Pearl noticed the room had an ice rink, she had never seem one before, the room felt cold. The swan walked forward and into the ice, she got speed and in no time was skating around the rink. Pearl watched amazed, she was gracious. The bird flapped her wings a little as she moved, she did a little jump and kept going, she jumped and spinned in the air managing to fall back on her feet and keep going.  
Pearl aprouched the corner, it couldnt be so hard, balance was her specialty, as a ballerina. She went in and slid forward, it was indeed hard, but she wasnt doing so bad. She kept trying for a bit, falling a few times, until the cold and tiredness started to get to her. She looked at the bird, ready to leave, and saw her sliding closer. She circled around Pearl and did a few jumps. Pearl felt very excited, she tried to slide along but it was hard. The swan kept moving around her and jumping flipping her wings majesticaly. Pearl made a spin in place as she could manage and laughed, the bird probably wasnt used to someone this unexperienced in the ice.  
She tried to keep focus and watch the swan around her at the same time, untill the bird jumped feet first against her, she managed to hold her legs in her arms in time, it pushed Pearl a little making her spin around, the swan kept flapping making them keep spinning. Pearl looked at her, she was having fun, it was even better than she expected, watching her hypnotizing movements so close. The flapping stoped and they lost speed untill it was just Pearl moving slowly as she managed not to fall, she was shaking.  
It was magical to hold the swan in her arms, she was very big and she was heavy, she felt hot to the touch. Eventuly Pearl left the rink and placed her on the ground, she looked back and honked before walking graciously back to the other swans. Pearl followed and said goodbye. "It was amazing, i hope we can spend more time later, you're a great dancer!" She blushed, again feeling very silly for talking out loud. She said bye and went to her room.

The ballerinas woke up early to beging training, Pearl was happy when they brough the swans in, she caressed them and was excited to feed them treats.  
They were instructed how to perform the choreography, and she got to dance with a couple of the birds.  
After the traning Agata called for her backstage, she met her in a corner and had her body stroked tenderly by those large hands, she let out a moan.  
-I expected a barbie, not a squeaky toy- Agata mocked, making her blush. "I should remind you you are to KEEP it discreet. Let it be known and you're back to that mediocre place you came from in the blink of an EYE.  
-Yes ma'am, you can count on-- her mouth was shut by brute lips. Pearl held on to the fabric covering Agata's shoulders as she let her weight loose in her arms. One big hand held her delicate head, she felt fragile like a porcelain doll, she liked it.  
After some heavy pawing she was left alone to her business. She had more training sessions, and at night, she sneaked out again to meet her swan friend.

Pearl went to meet the swans once again, she was beautiful as usual. She couldnt get enought of it, it was like a love spell. Looking at her made everything else look dull and needless. She waited every waking minute just for this moment.  
The swan lied in her lap as she caressed her feathers gently, whispering sweet words to her. The bird rest her long neck against her shoulder, she was beyond happy.  
-Its so nice being here with you.. you're so soft and warm.. your weight against me..- she blushed heavily, she felt her heart fastening. The swan moved a little and looked at her. Pearl held her head in her hands gently, reluctantly moving her face closer. She felt weird and inappropriate, but she kept going. She touched her lips to the bird's beak. She held in for a little before letting go panting a bit. The swan did nothing.  
She ran her fingers by the sides of her wide body, under her wings, she was soft and full. Pearl breathed loud but slow. She didnt know what she was doing. The swan seemed to enjoy the touch, soon making a low honk and adjusting position. She moved over Pearl's belly, having her foot to each sides of her. Pearl leaned back to allow her, now almost lied to the floor. The bird held her wings a bit from her body, she started to move her weight from foot to foot, rubbing against Pearl.  
Pearl touched her head tenderly, breathing faster, feeling the swan's hot belly against her own.  
-You're feeling hot..- she whispered, her back against the cold floor. She wanted to touch herself, but didnt want to move her away. She kept running her hand against the wide chest and side.  
The bird honked and kept moving herself, grabing against her clothes with her beak. Pearl felt something between her legs, she held strong against the swan's head. She lied there breathing heavily for a little, then went to try pushing her shorts down, without moving too much not to make her go away. She managed to get it down a little, then gently tried to reach the bird's phallus, she touched it, it was twisted. Pearl placed it in possition and felt her movement intensify by her touch. The swan moved more managing to get in her, her wings dropped.  
Pearl hugged her tightly, she panted loudly, moans slipping through her breathing. Her belly was burning against the bird's. She was still gracious and her moves still hypnotizing. Pearl was dazzled and dizzy, it was hard to breath with her weight against her. She ran her hand throught the long neck and touched her head. It was unbeliavable, being with her and being the focus of her attention. Pearl just wanted to let she do as she pleased, she lied there and treasured her interaction. She got louder and hugged her tighter. The bird moved for the last times before holding possition, she still held Pearl's clothes. She let go and got up, shook her feathers and walked to the feeder.  
Pearl lied on the floor for a while, breathing deeply now that she could. She was dazed. She slowly got to herself, the cold started to bother her. She got up and fixed her clothes and hair. She looked at the swan, she was eating. Pearl said bye, but she surely didnt notice. She walked back to her bed, she tried to sleep but it felt like she was still in another plane in her head.

Day by day, Pearl didnt interact much with her fellow ballarinas, at the training she would be around the swans the most. They seemed to enjoy her presence. The other ballerinas were excited about the swans too but found it weird Pearl spent more time with them.  
Agata demanded more and more of her attention, she began to have trouble swiching in and out in such short notice. She had trouble focusing on training, anticipating those heavy pettings, and feeling hot.

And that's how it went, practicing for the show, seeing Agata behind the blinds backstage, and sneaking out for special moments with dreamy swan. It was a great routine. Pearl was on cloud nine.

Dropped in those big arms, leaning back as Agata moved her face against hers, caressing her, Pearl looked at the other side of the room where the swans rested. She had ulterior motives to be doing this, she felt naughty, she liked it. "She thinks she's the one in charge, but I'm only doing her for her swan. I have her in my hands" Pearl thought, watching the beautiful big bird while being showered in heated touches and kisses across her face and chest. Pearl's focus was the swan.  
She was delighted with the feeling of wrongdoing in her benefits. She couldnt recognize herself, how far she was willing to go only to be around this swan. But she didnt intend to stop.


End file.
